Pirate Isle
by RossoNeroFamiglia
Summary: "Will we meet again?" The boy asked the pirate. "Of course we will. Friends always return to each other." Seto was sure as hell going to make that happen.
1. Demise

a fiction about an alternate path that Seto will take post-Crowdeath.

Warnings: Character death.

* * *

The room felt cramped; surrounded by the decaying smell of plastic and artificial limbs. Seto clung to his friend, unable to stop the tears streaming down his face. He didn't want to believe this was happening; he had so many things he still wanted to share with him. He wanted to help Crow find that place in his picture after saving the silver-haired girl. It wasn t supposed to end like this, he thought as he sobbed uncontrollably.

"You re my friend..." he choked out, tightening his grip on Crow as if he did his friend wouldn't leave. He could feel his tears soaking through the cloth around Crow's neck.

"But I m not human," Crow replied, mildly wishing he could embrace Seto back. The corners of his vision were fading quicker then he expected it too, but he struggled to stay conscious seeing as it was the most he could do at the moment. He'd lost control of everything else awhile ago, but even if he tried to move he d use too much energy and kill what power was remaining in his battery.

"You're my friend, dammit!" Seto exclaimed, taking Crow by surprise.

"Okay, I'm your friend..." he said, not wanting to upset Seto any further. "Come on... don't cry now."

".. Okay," Seto tried to meet his dying friend's wish, but it felt impossible to stop. He didn t want Crow to leave... he couldn't leave...

"Heh," Crow started. "I'm almost jealous... that you're able to cry." Seto could tell it was getting harder and harder for Crow to speak. "But really, that's enough already."

Crow figured Seto wouldn't stop, he couldn't. He knew though, as Seto managed a small '_mm-hm'_ that he was trying.

"Oh, yeah..." he begins again, remembering something. "The skull ring I gave you... you still carrying that around?" Seto sniffed, nodding slightly.

"Y- yeah," he stuttered out. "I keep it in my locket..."

"That's good. That ring is proof of our friendship," Seto noticed that Crow s voice seemed a little distant with this, causing him to hold him tighter. His friend was slipping away and he didn't want to accept it. "...our friendship."

Seto ignored the fact that it was proving to be difficult to recognize Crow's voice the more he spoke. "You know... you're the first real friend I ever had."

Crow would have commented on the irony of that statement, seeing as he wasn't 'real' at all. Before he could, his vision had vanished completely and he heard a distant beeping in the back of his head alerting him of his low battery.

"You are my number one friend." He struggled out, attempting to save power by giving his voice a rest and using his standard robotic one. "My best friend." That tone of voice... "My best friend." It made Seto's heart ache. "My best friend." It made his eyes burn. "My best friend..." It made his whole body tremble.

Crow was quiet, allowing Seto's sobs to fill the silence. What was a few seconds felt like eternity for Seto before his friend spoke one last time.

"Thank you for everything, Seto." he says, using the last of his energy to turn and look at the sobbing boy latched onto him. The distant beeping sound became loud and apparent before it stopped all together. Crow's eyes slid shut and he became unresponsive.

_This isn't real. I'm dreaming._ Seto thought desperately, trying to find a reason to deny reality. Anything to fill the void of this constant loneliness he felt. Crow was dead. Gone. The very thought made the boy s heart twist and stomach turn. The floating apparatus was forgotten until she decided to speak up.

"Mm.. come on, he shut down.." The feeling in Seto's stomach only grew as he heard those painful words. Seto refused to look up at Sai. He couldn't bear the thought of letting go of the limp boy in his arms. "You're wrong," he found it hard to speak, Seto only managed a whisper. "He died."

Silence engulfed the room as Seto withdrew the skull ring form his locket and stared at it with glassy eyes. _What went wrong?_ He slowly brought the ring to his lips, planting a soft and small kiss upon it. "For you," he began. "I'll keep going..." A new determination blossomed within Seto's chest, as if a new objective presented itself to him. It was clear to him; he needed to unravel the mystery that was Crow.

* * *

a **minty shoelace for Remi** collab.


	2. Dementia

_i miss you_

_i miss you so far_

_and the collision of your kiss_

_that made it so hard_

_

* * *

_

"Crow, you shouldn't allow yourself to get dirty like that. Once you come back to life you'll complain about being all filthy." Seto wasn't phased by the empty stare Crow had given him. It didn't bother him that his friend lie cold, slumped against the old, decaying wooden fence of the abandoned amusement park as if he himself belonged there; sharing the same fate as the peeling wood, rusty tracks, and fading paint of the forgotten park. He didn't find it unusual that the ever so talkative Crow didn't respond to any of his comments. Seto figured that he'd have plenty to say after he successfully resurrected him. The slight thought of it was enough to bring a smile to Seto's face as he continued to ineffectively pat the dirt off of Crow.

Seto slouched next to Crow, peering up at the sky. "The sky gives off a beautiful color at this time." The silence continued to linger. It had been several days since Crow shut off. Ever since, he has carried Crow everywhere he went. The bulky lifeless figure was a hassle to transport. Seto had been following the minimal clues Crow left behind. Time and time again, the clues lead him to a dead end. Sleep deprived and restless, the amethyst eyed boy was spiraling slowly into insanity.

Sai became a distant memory that Seto hardly thought about. He can barely recall the time he left her.

* * *

_"You're still carrying that thing around?" Sai appeared to be displeased. It's been two days and Seto was still bent on "reviving" Crow. She honestly thought he would have been over it by now; it's not like they've known each other for very long anyway... from what Seto told her, he only chased him around a park for twenty minutes. She didn't even think she was that fond of Shin for the first twenty minutes of knowing him._

_"You could never understand," Seto retorted surely. She wasn't there, she couldn't possibly know what she was talking about._

_"Understand what?" Sai shot back. "There isn't anything to understand! You just need to let him go, Seto..." A pain shot through Sai's being as she thought of Shin. She could relate, it's just Seto was too thick-headed to understand. "You have other things to focus on, like stopping Glass Cage from happening again. Don't you want to find more survivors?"_

_Seto looked away, attempting to block out the nuisance that was Sai's voice. It was giving him a migraine. Couldn't she see what he was doing here? Crow was way more important then some ratty old dirt ridden flea balls that couldn't find their way out of their own homes. In his opinion, people like that deserved to be killed off. It's not like they'd do any better surviving on their own anyway._

_"What about everyone else, Seto? Crow wasn't even alive to start with!"_

_Seto hurled a glare in Sai's direction. "Crow. is. not. dead." he said calmly, as if it was the most obvious fact at the moment. Consumed with rage, the boy turned around and made his way out of the building never looking back._

Sai was nowhere to be found after that.

* * *

**minty shoelace for Remi**


End file.
